


Good Times

by ProfaneTernion (orionCipher)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Gummi Worms, Voyeurism I Guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/ProfaneTernion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadar enjoys the scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> A re-post of one of my older fics.  
> An almost response to the AC Kink Meme.  
> 

Kadar popped another handful into his mouth.

Malik didn't really approve of his gummy worm fix.

He really didn't care.

Personally, Kadar couldn't see how Malik could NOT love them, especially the sour ones.

Sure, Kadar had a habit of leaving only the yellow halves (once they'd been stripped of flavouring) but that didn't mean his brother couldn't give them a try.

Besides, they were _excellent_ during movies and other spectator events, like watching Malik and Altaïr bitch at one another in the back yard, or further watching it degrade into a fist fight and then a wrestling match. Even better was when the wrestling match became a heated make-out session, and best of all was when they began rutting by the grill.

Not because Kadar was turned on (though that's not to say he wasn't) but rather because it was generally during some event or another. For example: today's birthday party.

So when Desmond had to leave the room suddenly after Shaun's retreat into the bathroom, Kadar couldn't help but smile.  
And when Lucy dropped her cup (and the orange soda in it) at the sight of Rebecca's HD camcorder recording the ordeal, Kadar couldn't help but laugh.

Palming another handful he returned to the window just in time to see Malik flip Altaïr on his stomach.

His brother really should try them.


End file.
